


Late night star gazing out of a TARDIS ft. Thasmin

by Mh1664



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just a cute space date, They’re not actually dating yet tho, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mh1664/pseuds/Mh1664
Summary: I’m bored and I am enjoying the ship so I’m writing this short scene that should’ve happened at the end of the last episode.





	Late night star gazing out of a TARDIS ft. Thasmin

Staring out of the TARDIS door, the universe with all its stars were so much more vivid than Yaz had ever imaged them.  It was just her and the entire universe.  

“Graham and Ryan are asleep, you gonna head off?”  It was the Doctor.  “It’s a little chilly keeping the door open.”

There was no response.

The Doctor walked over to Yaz, looked at her then at the stars.  “That Red Giant over there has been burning for billions of years, but it’s about to explode... in a few million years.  A whole solar system wiped out.”  The Doctor waited for a reply, but all she got was a murmer.  “Not very talkative tonight then, eh?”  She sat down next to Yaz.  “I bet you were one of those kids at school who focused so much on their work that never had a social life.  I would know, I used to be a teacher - professor actually.  That was fun.”

”I thought you were a Doctor not a professor.”  Yaz replied with a grin.

”Ohh she talks!”  The Doctor laughed.  “And I can be as many things as I like, it’s a big universe and there’s a lot to do.”

”I can imagine.”  Yaz was amazed at how close the huge red ball of gas was in front of her.  “How are we not being burnt up by this star then?”

”I honestly don’t really know how the TARDIS works like that.  Some interdimensional transthermal process I ‘spose.  Needless to say, it is stupid cold out here, I’ll go get you a blanket.  I can make some tea as well?  We’ve got custard creams on demand as well.”

”That sounds great.”  Yaz was smiling at the Doctor.

About five minutes later, the Doctor came back with a cosy blanket, two cups of tea and a generous helping of various biscuits including custard creams.  Yaz snuggled up to the Doctor under the blanket and all that lit them was the red light of the dying star.  

“Your mum has some interesting questions.”  The Doctor finally said.  

“Yeah.”  Yaz laughed nervously.

”I’m sorry if I made that situation awkward, I’m still figuring everything out and I think I’m just generally socially awkward now.”  The Doctor realised she was rambling so she stopped and started eating through her biscuit supply.

”It’s fine.  I’m just...” Yaz paused and sipped her tea, it was a little too milky.  “I’m still figuring myself out too.”  Then she rested her head on the Doctor’s shoulder.

They stayed like that for maybe a few minutes, half an hour, even an hour; until the Doctor looked over at Yaz, who had closed her eyes, and then put her arm around her.  She sipped some more tea with a smile that was difficult to define.  After a while, the Doctor closed the doors and gently lifted Yaz to a nearby bed the TARDIS has intuitively provided.  Ryan was an idiot with a good heart and a thirst for adventure, Graham just needs something in his life to help him through grief, but Yaz; she had a new career and a family that loved her.  She left all of that to watch stars die with a Time Lord millions of light years away from her home.  Ryan and Graham were along for the ride, but there was something different about Yaz than anyone the Doctor had met before.  

 

 


End file.
